DEATH
by TheLadyCraft
Summary: Jared havia perdido Jensen. E agora?


Disclaimer: Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke. Se Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles são ou não amantes, namorados, gays, bissexuais ou heterossexuais, não é a questão aqui, pois se trata de um texto ficcional sem fins lucrativos. Se não gosta, não leia!

Gêneros: Universo Alternativo, Romance, Angst, Drama, Tragédia.

Avisos: Tema Livre / Tragédia / Suicídio

Sinopse: Jared havia perdido Jensen. E agora?

Beta: Eu mesma...

**- Death -**

Para as pessoas que passavam apressadamente pelo campus da universidade, poderia parecer perfeitamente normal ver um rapaz sentado tranquilamente embaixo de uma árvore, estudando, lendo ou apenas passando o tempo enquanto aguardava sua próxima aula.

Mas se pudessem ler pensamentos, ou pelo menos observar com um pouco mais de atenção, perceberiam que aquele rapaz não estudava, não matava o tempo, não pensava em seu futuro, não se entusiasmava com o leque de oportunidades que se abririam quando se formasse como qualquer jovem de sua idade faria.

Não.

Ele nem sequer estava realmente ali.

Relembrava, revivia e reavaliava todos os últimos acontecimentos, só conseguindo chegar a uma única conclusão: Não tinha outra alternativa.

Levantou a cabeça lentamente e observou as pessoas que passavam apressadas, reconhecendo vez ou outra algum rosto familiar. Pessoas que um dia tinham sido seus amigos e que agora, quando raramente o reconheciam, o encaravam com desprezo ou faziam questão de virar o rosto.

Olhou para a folha de papel em seu colo e notou triste, que só havia uma frase escrita, dentre as milhares de ele deveria ter dito.

Uma lágrima teimosa rolou por seu rosto e ele a secou com violência. Não queria chorar. Não podia chorar mais. Ele tinha perdido o direito de sofrer e isso fazia com que sua agonia se multiplicasse por um milhão de vezes.

Mesmo assim, o sofrimento o atingiu de uma maneira insuportável dessa vez e ele instintivamente colocou a mão sobre o peito, como se houvesse a possibilidade de preencher o imenso vazio que o invadia.

Mas não havia.

Nada poderia aliviar o peso em sua consciência, a culpa, a tristeza, o desejo de ter feito alguma coisa. A sensação de que tudo poderia ter sido diferente fazia com que ele desejasse poder voltar no tempo e mudar, de alguma forma, o destino.

Ele havia perdido tudo.

Desistiu de escrever aquela carta e amassou o papel com força, o jogando dentro da mochila juntamente com o resto de suas coisas.

Resolveu ir para casa. Não sabia o que tinha ido fazer naquele lugar.

Talvez tentar começar uma vida nova depois de tudo? Quem sabe ter a chance de ser alguém e se redimir de seus erros.

Mas não podia.

Levantou e caminhou lentamente até sua moto que estava estacionada perto da entrada da faculdade. Colocou a mochila na costas e subiu na moto, saindo em disparada. Não se preocupou nem em colocar o capacete, que ficou no chão onde a moto estava.

O vento batia forte e gelado em seu rosto, quase não o deixando abrir os olhos e ele aumentou mais a velocidade.

Imediatamente, se lembrou pela milésima vez da cena de um ano atrás.

Jensen dirigia por uma estrada escura, mesmo depois de toda a insistência dele para pararem em algum hotel e passar a noite. Mas Jensen queria chegar logo e disse que eles poderiam revezar no volante. Seu loiro virou o rosto para olhá-lo e quando iam se beijar, pelo canto do olho ele viu o caminhão se aproximando rapidamente do carro deles e gritou, mas Jensen não conseguiu desviar a tempo.

Todos o chamaram de irresponsável por deixá-la dirigir à noite numa estrada deserta e sem iluminação.

Ele era o culpado.

E agora, depois de quase um ano, ele se sentia pior do que no dia em que acordou e descobriu que Jensen não havia conseguido se salvar. Só ele saíra ileso, pelo menos era o que todos achavam. Por fora ele estava inteiro, mas por dentro estava morto.

Ele sentia os olhares das pessoas da cidade quando passavam do seu lado. Elas também achavam que ele era o culpado.

Ele e sua irresponsabilidade.

Ele.

A cada segundo a velocidade aumentava e ele fechou os olhos. Sabia de cor o caminho que teria que percorrer até chegar ao exato lugar onde ele deveria tê-lo salvo.

Mas não conseguiu.

A briga de ontem tinha sido a gota que faltava para que ele percebesse que não tinha mais o direito de estar ali entre aquelas pessoas que ela amava tanto.

Ninguém o aceitava. Ninguém o perdoava.

Ele nunca iria se perdoar.

Parou a moto de forma brusca quando viu um carro vindo na sua direção.

Esperou que anoitecesse e sentou no asfalto escuro, no meio da pista, esperando que acontecesse o inevitável.

No momento em que as luzes brilharam ao longe, ele rezou e pediu a Deus que o perdoasse.

Pediu que Jensen o perdoasse.

Depois disso, ele somente sentiu o choque violento e mais nada.

Jared estava finalmente livre...

**#The End#**

**n/a: Por favor não me matem!kkkkkkkkkkkkk *autora má made off***


End file.
